The Mysterious Attacker
by Zoroark99
Summary: Cilan and Iris are waiting for Ash to get back and end up meeting Georgia and Burgundy. Then Burgundy's sister arrives...
1. Chapter 1

"I thought he would be back by now." Cilan muttered.  
"You know Ash, he's such a little kid." Iris stated in reply.  
Cilan and Iris were waiting eagerly at the Lacunosa Town Pokémon Centre for Ash to come back from his training with Stephan, a powerful trainer with an even more powerful Sawk.  
"Maybe we should train as well!" Cilan suggested.  
"Nice idea, Cilan!"

The duo rushed around the back to the Pokémon Centre to the nearby battleground.

"Pansage, come on out!" the chartreuse shouted, throwing a Pokéball.

"Excadrill, go!" the purple-haired girl yelled, doing the same.

"Pansage, use SolarB-"

"The self-proclaimed 'Dragon Master' not using a Dragon type Pokémon, I see."

Iris turned around to see Georgia, the 'Dragon Buster', smirking at her.

"You're _such_ a little kid." she replied.

" And what would _your_ view be, Cilan?" **  
**

Cilan turned around only to see Burgundy, the 'C-class Connoisseuse'.

"Oh, hello, Burgundy."

"Let's battle." Georgia and Burgundy said in unison.

The battle started, Georgia using Beartic, to Iris' annoyance, and Burgundy using her Stoutland.

Cilan and Iris both used their previously chosen Pokémon.

The battle raged with attacks flying towards one Pokémon or another every few seconds, and no-one showed signs of giving up.

That was, until a voice wailed from the sidelines.

"Sis, heeeelp!"

The voice was Burgundy's little sister Gemma. She was out of breath and crying. Her sleeve was cut and blood was oozing out.

"What happened!?" Burgundy asked.

"I w-was at t-the house and then the lights went out," She took a big gulp of air and continued.

"I was scared and ran to Mummy and Daddy, but they were confused as well! Then the ceiling cracked and fell in!"

Again she took another gulp of air.

"A-and then there was a huge roar and this big monster hurt me and started destroying our house!" as she said this, she winced in pain, grabbing her cut arm.

" Can you describe the monster?" Cilan asked worriedly.

" It was huge, black, and it's eyes was yellow." Gemma replied.

"Could it be... No, it can't..."

"What is it, Cilan?" Iris questoned

" It sounds like the monster is… Black Kyurem!"

"Black Kyurem?" Iris said, confused.

"Black Kyurem is a legendary Pokemon rumored to live in Giant Chasm. He apparently attacks Lacunosa Town and the Village Bridge quite regularly – At least, a century ago. It's also said that it eats people..."

" It... It eats people?" Gemma said, scared.

"Gemma, stay here!" Burgundy said and started running.

"Wait! We're all coming to help!" Iris shouted after her, beginning to run herself.

" I'll drop Gemma off at the Pokémon Centre so Nurse Joy can patch her up!" Cilan exclaimed hurriedly.

" Bon! I'll go on ahead!" Burgundy yelled over her shoulder

" We'll meet you there!" Iris replied, fully intending to keep her word.


	2. Chapter 2

As Burgundy approached her house located on Village Bridge, sparks started to spray out everywhere. She was paralyzed and just... stood there, for a brief moment. Then it hit her. Her house, currently on the horizon, burned down to a cinder, sparks still flying -

"Non! What in Arceus' realm..."  
She ran, near to sprinting speed, closer to her abode.  
"Mother... Father!?" Burgundy shouted, panic-stricken. Yet no response came from the burning wreck. "N-NON!" She yelled again as she fell to her knees and began to sob gently.  
"Burgundy, what in Unova is the matter?" Cilan shouted over to the crying girl as Iris, Georgia and Cilan himself reached her.  
"They're... Gone..."  
"You don't mean... Oh my Arceus..." Cilan started. Burgundy nodded sadly. Everyone stood there for a moment or two taking it in. And then, something no-one would expect happened. One by one, the Pokémon Trainers and Connoisseur comforted Burgundy, but that did nothing but worsen the situation.  
"W-what am I going to tell Gemma...?"

Meanwhile, back in Lacunosa Town...  
"Have you seen Cilan and Iris?"  
Ash had returned from his training, completely oblivious to what had happened in the Village Bridge area. Nurse Joy quickly told him as much as she knew, but before she was finished, Ash was running towards Village Bridge.

"We will work out what to tell Gemma later - but now we need to get the hell out of here!" Iris shrieked.  
"Lets go!" came the chorused reply.  
"Rooooooooooooaaaaaarrrrrr!"  
The earth shook as Black Kyurem growled with menace.  
"Ruuuun!" Cilan yelled, already three meters ahead of his companions. The others followed him at a speed comparable to a Zebstrika. _Must use that in one of my hobby writings..._ Iris mused. "Rooooooooaaaarrrr!"  
Black Kyurem roared again even louder as he launched a Terrabolt towards Cilan.  
"HOLY ARCEU-"  
"Pikachu, absorb the electricity now!" Ash had arrived in the nick of time to save Cilan. But before Cilan could thank the young Trainer, Black Kyurem attacked again, faster still, and this time no one was going to save the heroes.

"AHHHH!"  
Burgundy sat up, panting heavily, and drenched in sweat. "Thank Arceus, it was just a dream..." she sighed, and went back to sleep peacefully.


End file.
